becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Bishops of Bastard Issue 4
Bishops of Bastard #4 was drawn and colored by the series creator Darnell Deepwell and written by Mickey Random. __TOC__ Plot Dr. Fap is pleased with “RoboPop” and orders Eat My Fornicate and iRobucket to program the cyborg to break into the Church and steal the Book of Bastard from the Church Archives. Eat My Fornicate and iRobucket warn Dr. Fap that RoboPop has Def’s stubborn demeanor and won’t follow orders, even when programmed to do so. Dr. Fap comes up with the idea of uploading fake bank account numbers to RoboPop’s hard drive making the cyborg believe that he will be rich when the mission is over. RoboPop returns to the Church and makes his way to the archives. While the cyborg is in the Church, Mr. R Mcgeddon tries to get Sadie to a safe place, but Sadie refuses to listen to him because he left his post, which allowed Ghoul and Indy to record Sadie while she was on the toilet. R Mc abandons young Sadie leaving her in the Sanctuary and whatever fate befits her. Masked Bastard and Linz Mondello discover that a wireless signal is coming from RoboPop and if that signal could be jammed, they can take the cyborg down. RoboPop manages to reach the Book of Bastard deep in the underground server farm of the Church, but he is taken offline before he can get it. R Mc and Marge take RoboPop apart and his pieces are dumped at the Ward. Linzy declares a celebration in the Arch Bishop’s honor for defeating Def. Sadie is skeptical about the nature of the celebration and passes on attending. She also feels that RoboPop was just a temporary body and that Def will return. Highlights Def is taken apart by R Mc and Marge with chainsaws. Lulz. Notes I thought it would be funny to turn Def into a cyborg or “a walking bed pan.” The Book of Bastard is established and would be used later on when the Church is infiltrated by Def and his Whores. I really didn’t want to do this issue because the Fall Semester had begun and I wasn’t in the mood to write new material. You can tell how much effort was put into the storyline. I don’t parody often, but this was more like homage to one of my favorite films RoboCop. Def is not really rebuilt; his mind to transferred into a robot body while Robucket and Ethan (Eat My Fornicate) repair his damaged human body. I wanted to show that even though Robucket and Eat My Fornicate take orders from Def, they would turn on him in a second. Also Sadie and R Mc begin to come undone leaving Sadie’s safety (and privacy) in question. Meanwhile Linzy and Masked Bastard put their heads together and figure out how to stop a machine that R Mc and Marge (the Church security forces) can’t take down. The defeat RoboPop suffers at the hands of the Bishops leads to an early celebration and more trouble. Darnell Deepwell Bishops of Bastard: The Graphic Novel June 1, 2012 ---- Category:Bishops of Bastard series Category:Bishops of Bastard webcomics